once upon a dog
by emmajones1019
Summary: I think the title might give you a clue... AU! verse of 4b
1. Chapter 1

Killian sighed, feeling the breeze of the sea against his face. After he got the Jolly Roger back, he found out that Emma, Henry and him were the only people who could leave town and still come back, with no need of the magic parchment. Afterwards he was sailing once a week (or at least outside the limit of Storybrooke)

And this was one of this days.

He spend some time in his cabin, trying to search for a plan to defeat the queens of the darkness (… and the crocodile) but he found nothing.

He was staring at the sea, trying to come out with a plan to get rid of the witches, when he got a call on his talking phone from Emma.

"Ahoy, Swan" Killian answered with a grin

"Killian! Thank god you answered, where are you?" Emma asked; Killian could hear some noises on the back.

"Sailing, why, love, what´s wrong?" Killian asked worried

"Outside the limit?" the savior asked and Killian lifted an eyebrow, confused.

"Aye, why? I can go back if you want-"

"No! Um, I mean, I need you to stay there for at least half an hour" Emma said

"Why?"

"I- it´s hard to explain-"

"-Swan"

"um, okay, there´s a cloud of smoke in the sky" Emma explained "again" she continued, and the pirate wided his eyes.

"A course?" Killian guessed and Emma snorted.

"That´s exactly what I said! Anyway, yes, it´s a curse, but Regina said it´s not very severe and she´s sure that it won´t send us anywhere, so we´ll be fine"

"But perhaps I could go back there and-"

"No, I´m sorry, Killian, but it´s already too late, we need you to stay there, I need you to stay there"

"But why? Emma, what aren´t you telling me?"

"I´m telling you everything they told me, it´s just-"

"Just what?"

"I have… hope" Emma sighed and continued "Hope that you´ll outrun this curse again"

"Of course, love, I´m a hell of a pirate"

"Okay, then, I guess I´ll hang and-"

"Swan, wait"

"Why, what is it?"

"I- I love you" Killian smiled

"I know" Emma giggled "And I-" The call cut, making Killian wide his eyes

"Emma? EMMA?!"

…

As Emma told him, he stayed 30 minutes before setting sail straight to Storybrooke.

The docks were empty.

_What the bloody hell happened?_

He ran through the docks, without finding anyone, not even on the main street.

He headed to Granny´s but…

...Nothing.

It was quite weird.

Maybe they…

...No, he couldn´t think like that.

Not now.

_He needed to find Emma._

…

Killian ran to the loft and knocked, but the door opened itself.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the pirate asked, still standing at the entrance, again, no one responded, and Killian took this as a cue to enter the loft.

When he entered, he heard some noise from upstairs.

From Henry´s room.

´Maybe the lad´s still here´ he thought, lifting both eyebrows and heading to the said room.

"Henry?" Killian asked and opened the door.

"Lad?" the pirate asked and peeked his head through the dark room.

There were tons of open books on the floor, a very messy bed and some destroyed objects; Killian lifted an eyebrow before entering.

Suddenly, he felt a ball of fur jumping towards his chest, and tackling him to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed and lifted his head to see the origin of his reunion with the floor.

It was a puppy.

A brown fur and big brown eyes puppy wiggling his tail happily.

"Hello there" Killian greeted confused "What brought you here, mate?"

At this, the puppy jumped off him and ran towards Henry´s bed, sitting on an object resting on the bed.

A book, and not just a book.

It was Henry´s storybook,

Killian lifted the book (after the pup moved, of course) and opened it, but he didn´t find something different, just the same fairy tales.

Maybe he needed Belle´s help once again (as far as Killian knew, she knew everything about books)

And he couldn´t leave the puppy there.

"Well, let´s go, mate" Killian said and lifted the puppy with his hand and the book with his hook.

…

They stayed quiet during the, quiet as well, walk towards the library (sometimes the pup glanced towards the pirate or he just accommodated on Killian´s arm, but besides that, everything was normal)

They finally reached the library and entered.

...

It was a mess

Good thing that Belle wasn´t there, because if she did, she could have a heart attack.

There were lots of books laying on the floor. most of them ripped and dirty (like I said, _**heart attack**_)

It was a mess, indeed.

But still… No signs of belle.

"Let´s go, lad" Killian murmured to the puppy, and they exited the Library.

But what they didn´t saw was another large dog hiding under one of the ripped books.

…

"Where could she be?" Killian wondered "Any ideas, lad?" he asked to the puppy, but Killian saw how he just stared at the crocodile´s pawn shop. Hmm… maybe the lass was there, she was taking care of the shop since she banished the Dark One after all.

This pup was very clever.


	2. Chapter 2

OH, GOD, THIS IS SO RIDICULOUS! Hi, guys, sorry I haven´t written anything lately, but I had so many things in my head (like the finale *sobs*)

*I don´t own ouat or its characters, sadly

andria: Yes they are all dogs, except Killian, Gold, Cruella and Maleficient (because this story is after Ursula leaves)

* * *

"Belle?" Killian entered the pawn shop, puppy in hand "Lass?"

_Well, at least the crocodile´s shop isn´t as bad as the library, _Killian thought as he looked around, the memory of the library flooded his mind, with all the dirty books and disorganized shelves, and he was right indeed, every weird object (including the artefact Emma said was called a bicycle, but Killian still didn´t know the point of such a thing), every shelf, everything was in place. Except… a book, on the back room.

Suddenly, the puppy in Killian´s right arm started barking.

Killian glanced at the pup, and when the puppy looked up at him, Killian noticed something he didn´t before.

Those brown eyes. They looked familiar somehow.

Killian had seen them before, and he knew exactly where.

He didn´t recognize them without the hopeful look and determination in them. The believe, the-

"Henry?" the puppy wided his eyes and wiggled his tail happily "Lad, is that you?" it nodded enthusiastically, _Bloody hell, he was a pirate and now he was talking with a dog who understood him, _

Henry interrupted Hook´thoughts as he barked again to the backroom of the pawn shop.

"Oh, right, sorry, lad" Killian apologized and he headed towards the room. _Why was Henry so invested of going there, did he smell something?_

"Belle?"Killian moved the curtain as he and Henry entered. Killian glanced around the room searching for something out of order, until he looked at the table and his breath hitched.

...

_Was…was that a dog trying to read? _Killian saw as a dog, this time a brown Cavalier King Charles spaniel (Killian spent a lot of his time in the library after Rumpelstiltskin was banished, and one of the books he read was about dogs) with a pair of blue eyes.

This dog was sprawled over a spells book and looking at it with furrowed eyes (or at least that´s how it looked like) Killian gulped hard.

"Belle?" The dog stilled and turned to look at him, _bloody hell, it even lifted its eyebrows_. The puppy nodded and continued looking at the pirate.

_His life couldn´t get more uncanny._

"Do you know how to break this spell, lass?" Killian asked the puppy, and she moved off the book to reveal it to him. Killian put Henry on the table and headed towards the book next to Belle.

"What is it?" the canine pointed at the page with her head.

_There are legends and rumors of an especial spell that can turn human beings into canines, there are different versions of this spell, all of them different from the others, but a thing they all agree with is that the cure of it is…_

"Henry!" Killian stopped reading as he heard a loud thud next to the table, followed by loud whining. Hook knelt next to the puppy and checked for injuries, he had a few cuts, but other than that he was fine.

"Henry, everything will be alright" Killian said a he hugged the puppy and kissed his furry forehead.

Suddenly he felt a whoosh of magic surrounding them and a cloud of gold replaced the puppy in front of him.

And that magic cloud was replaced by Henry´s human form.

…

"Wow, that really hurt" Henry looked at his arm with a frown, but then he turned to look at Killian "Hook! You did it! I knew you would" he hugged him, startling Killian.

"Aye, Henry, but how exactly did I do it?" Killian asked confused.

"Why, true love´s kiss, of course" Henry shrugged and turned to look at Belle "Hi, Grandma!" the dog gave him a look "Sorry, um, Belle" the canine nodded in agreement and Killian just stood there shocked at what Henry just said.

"Killian! I found something!" Hook freed from his shock and looked at the book puzzled.

"Here it says, _the spell on one person can be broken by true love´s kiss_, see, I told you, _but to br__eak__ the spell of an entire village it has to be a soulmate´s kiss" _Henry finished slowly and Killian lifted an eyebrow.

"Soulmate´s kiss? I had never heard of it."

"Neither had I, but I guess it´s obvious what´s has to be done" at Killian´s puzzled expression, Henry continued "You need to kiss my mom"

"Are you sure, lad?" Henry nodded at the pirate´s question.

"Yeah, I mean, you love my mother, don´t you?"

"Aye, of course I do, but what if-" Henry interrupted him.

"She loves you too, believe me, I know"

"How can you be so sure?" Killian lifted both eyebrows.

"By the way she looks at you, she has never seen anyone like that before, not even Walsh" Henry remembered when his mom was with walsh, she told him she was happy but she didn´t look as happy as she was with Hook.

"The flying monkey?" Hook smirked.

"Yes, but my point is, you broke her walls down, and that means you had patience with her and you never left her, at least not intentionally" Henry sighed "So what do you say if we go save my mom and the town"

"It would be an honor" Killian nodded

"Okay so let´s go!" Henry turned towards the entrance, but a bark interrupted them.

"Oh, right" Killian lifted Belle the same way as he did with Henry. "Let´s save this town!"

The three of them left the shop with determination on their faces.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
